freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ouka Tenjouin
Ouka Tenjouin (b.2050), better known by her Valkyrie codename Ouka Honda, is the leader of the Valkyrie contingent that made their début at West Genetics. She is said to represent the very spirit of the Valkyries. Background Ouka is the cousin of Kazuha and Kazuya Aoi, as well as the niece of their mother Orie Aoi. It is also revealed that she was arranged to marry Kazuya by his grandfather, Gengo Aoi, whom she feels rules over the Aoi and Tenjouin families. As a young child, she promised Kazuha that she would always take care of Kazuya. In 2063, Ouka officially joined the Valkyrie Project after having completed her training by Gengo Aoi. Appearance Ouka's resemblance to Kazuha is uncanny, except for her dark blue eyes and the pink ribbon which she wears on the left side of her hair. Her Valkyrie uniform is of a navy blue colour. She is thought to be beautiful as Rana calls her a Yamato Nadeshiko. Personality Ouka is stubborn, confrontational, and outspoken as she makes disparaging remarks about Satellizer and Rana, and essentially all Pandoras in general. Ouka admires Kazuha and looks up to her as an older sister and her inspiration to become a Pandora despite her lack of compatibility. It is Kazuha's request for her to "take care of Kazuya" that prompts her to pursue him as a husband & to become an Valkyrie in order to protect him as her Limiter. She believes she is the only one who can take care of Kazuya, and gets even more aggressive when anyone discerns her true motives and feelings about him. She is also very loyal to Gengo, and is willing to carry out his orders for an engagement with Kazuya even if he is not consenting (although her feelings play a part). She feels a sense of inferiority towards the Pandora, arguably because of Kazuha's reputation. Freezing: Zero Warriors of Valhalla Arc In 2063, Ouka polishes her swordsmanship skills at her family home. She is interrupted by the arrival of Gengo. Overjoyed, Ouka addresses the doctor as grandfather, but quickly fixes her slip. Gengo tells not to be so formal when they're alone. He notes that that she's mastered the training he had her do, which Ouka happily notes was inevitable since she's a Tenjouin. She deduces that Gengo's appearance must mean that the time has come for the Valkyrie Project, which Gengo confirms. Ouka heads to West Genetics alongside Gengo. Once there, she is introduced to her fellow Valkyries. Gengo cements her as the most experienced Valkyrie, irking teammate Christine Barnett. Ouka watches in surprise when Gengo introduces the final member of the project, Lucy Renault. Ouka participates in a training simulation against a Type-S Nova with her fellow Valkyries. Afterwards, she joins the others in the showers and is noticeably lost in thought. Later, Ouka takes part in a mission led by Su-Na Lee in the Grand Canyon. When the Korean Pandora states that positive performance during the mission could lead to one of them becoming the leader of the Valkyries, Ouka resolves to do whatever she has to in order to achieve that position. The squad's transport is then suddenly attacked by a Type-F Nova, which causes a crash landing. Ouka recovers quickly and turns to face the hostile Nova. It lashes out and sends Ouka flying. It then deploys its Freezing field, stopping the Valkyries' movements. After being hit by another attack, Ouka begins to lose spirit from fear. However, she is inspired by Tiziana's bold declaration to her teammates that they must face their fear and defeat it. Ouka rises to her feet and leaps into action. She orders Christine, Franka, and Lucy to pour their energy into her so she can boost her weapon's power and destroy the Nova. Su-Na warns her of the dangers, but Ouka remains determined. As Tiziana distracts the Nova, Ouka uses launches herself at the Nova, completely destroying its head with her Blood Strike technique. To her surprise, the Nova is revealed to be a dummy. Back at the base, Ouka listens as Gengo congratulates the girls and welcomes them as full-fledged Valkyries. Later, the team remark on Gengo's surprise dummy Nova attack. Ouka notes that the dummy was amazing due to being designed by Gengo. Sobering, Ouka admits that the test helped her to realize somethings. She states that she was naive and relied too much on a powerful weapon to win a battle. She swear to be thankful for everyday that she can fight alongside her comrades. Su-Na suddenly arrives on scene and asks if the group has come to a decision regarding who the Valkyrie leader shall be. When Christine offers herself for the position, Ouka quickly objects, citing her greater experience. Freezing Valkyrie Introduction Arc Ouka Tenjouin is one of the five Valkyries introduced as part of the newly implemented Valkyrie Project, where these girls use Injection Stigmata, as opposed to Natural Stigmata. She appears alongside her four comrades at West Genetics in a demonstration of their power where they fight an Type-S Nova; the five of them alone. She with the girls jump out of a plane from a high altitude without any sort of landing equipment. Ouka, however, does have some sort of weapon already prepared, which is not used until much later. While each of the girls initially display their ability to use the Valkyrie Scud, which enables them to glide by producing wing-like extensions from their skirts, Ouka is the only one who does not display her combat abilities, while the other girls either flaunt their Volt Weapons, use their unique Accel, or deflect attacks; this is something Satellizer L. Bridget notices while the other girls fight. However, after a few seconds, Ouka's bladed weapon fully emerged, and she charged forth at incredible speed, then leaped high into the air, and rendered the Type-S replicate one head shorter. After it was felled, all the Valkyries unmask themselves, and Ouka is recognized by Kazuya. Later, she and her fellow Valkyries encounter Satellizer, Rana, and Kazuya at the stadium, where she reveals herself as Kazuya's cousin along with being his fiancée. She then orders the two girls not to bother Kazuya any longer, which incenses Kazuya to no end. Kazuya blurted out that his sister died because his grandfather used her. This shocked everyone but Ouka, who calmly replied that it happened because Kazuha ignored Gengo's orders during the 8th Nova Clash. And when Kazuya declared that marriages shouldn't be predetermined and that people should marry who they truly love, she asked if she could've married him if she truly loved him, which gave Kazuya pause. She then blurts out that she wouldn't even be there if she didn't truly love him, and not to mistake her with those "frivolous women", meaning Satellizer and Rana. She concluded by saying what Kazuya thought was irrelevant, and all that mattered was the arrangement between them. Later in the day, she confronts Kazuya and Satellizer as they headed back to the dorms. She apologized for being impolite earlier, then claimed she understood their relationship: as a sempai and a kouhai. She then claimed since it was the case, as long as they remained together rumors would have begun forming about them, so she advised them to stop being friends. Kazuya vehemently protested, and repeated that he had no intention of marrying her, especially since she was so headstrong. Ouka was impressed at the tone he used, and noted how he has changed. When he tried to refute her, she began mentioning incidents between them when he was nine and eleven, and both times Kazuya placed her hand over her mouth, which startled Satellizer. Ouka relented on the more embarrassing tales, and got back to the present. She forbade Satellizer to marry Kazuya, as she deemed it against the will of Gengo Aoi. When Kazuya deduced that his cousin might have been jealous of Satellizer, Ouka quickly denied it. Later that night, Ouka was alone in her room, still seething over her cousin's accusation, along with the woman beside him, whom she felt looked like a model. She couldn't understand why he said such things to her, and slammed her pillow relentlessly against her bed, proclaiming he had lost himself to that "blond big-breasted girl." A male voice quickly interrupted her thoughts. She looked up, and saw Kazuya Aoi in her room, which incensed her because he hadn't knocked. She admitted even though it was him it would've been troublesome having a male in her room at such a late hour. The freshman told her there was something he needed to say to her. They reconvened outside the dormitory, where her cousin demanded to know why she became a Valkyrie. He proclaimed it was part of his grandfather's conspiracy, so he planned to talk to him, and told her to leave the Valkyries. Ouka refused, saying she joined the project willingly, which was the reason she could have undergone the grueling training involved. Kazuya was shocked, and countered that Pandora and Valkyries were human weapons, who put their lives on the line. He wondered if Gengo planned to involve all his relatives in the war, and told Ouka it wasn't "fun and games." His last comment incensed Ouka, who countered by saying even if he was her older brother, he went too far. She claimed she understood the cruel realities that led to Kazuha's death, and stated, by carrying out her deceased cousin's will, whom she respected with all her heart, was the reason she became a Valkyrie. She then vowed she wouldn't forgive Kazuya for deriding her determination as "wanting a bit of fun". Kazuya was shocked, and said he was honoured that she was fighting for his sake, but then warned her that even though he had been at Genetics for barely three months, he had already seen the gruesome realities of war, and wanted to spare Ouka that. She retaliated by asking if he knew how Kazuha came to understand the path she'd chosen. Ouka explains that when she was a child, she sword a promise to Kazuha that she would always take care of Kazuya. A saddened Ouka admitted that even though Kazuha knew what would have happened to her, she still chose to fight, and that was the reason she became a Valkyrie. And even though she didn't have a stigma body, nor any stigma compatibility, she still wanted to be a Valkyrie. She claimed, in order to have kept her promise to Kazuha, and to have remained by Kazuya's side, it was the only way. She then proclaimed Kazuya would never been alone again. Kazuya then proceeded to ask if Kazuha had actually said Ouka was his fiancée, which made the Tenjouin girl get a bit defensive, as she said it was true regardless. Kazuya tried to explain his situation, but Ouka would have none of it. She asked if he believed Gengo would have revoked the arrangement between, and pointed out Satellizer was a member of the L. Bridget family. She claimed her cousin could only marry a member of the Tenjouin family, namely her. She then asked if he, who had a stigma body, married Satellizer, did he believe Dr. Aoi would've allowed it, which threw her cousin for a loop. Her next appearance is during the training exercise, near the end of a thirty-lap race. She's clearly straining to have finished first, yet Satellizer denied her. Then she heard Satellizer had essentially cheated by using Accel at the end, to which she was not amused. She gave her rival a dirty look as the Englishwoman was being chastised by her commander, Su-Na Lee. She's next seen showering beside Satellizer, of all people. She remembers Su-Na Lee's words about the difference between Pandora's and Valkyries, which can never be overcome. As she looked to her rival, she silently vowed to demonstrate she was just as good as Satellizer in every category, save for breast size. Roxanne then interjected, noting how interested Ouka was in Satellizer's breasts. She offered a look at her own, to which the Tenjouin girl quickly refused. Before the joint-training exercise, Ouka encountered Kazuya on the ground, seemingly exhausted with Lucy Renault standing over him. She slaps Lucy and tends to her cousin. When she goes back to confront Lucy, the silent girl disappears. That night, Ouka asks Kazuya what Lucy did, and Kazuya lies saying nothing happened. Ouka proceeds to explain the little she knows about Lucy and how mysterious and strange she's always been. Ouka then asks Kazuya again about what happened, but Kazuya just tries to dismiss her worries, reluctantly Ouka does her best to trust him. 12th Nova Clash Ouka is present with her Platoon 13 comrades and the West Genetics Pandora, as the joint training exercise to test the efficiency of the Valkyries is set into motion. Led by Roxanne Elipton, Platoon 13 heads to the site of the dummy Nova, and Ouka fulfills her role as the "Finisher" after Tiziana Ferrari and the Pandora act as decoys. However, the dummy remains functional. In addition, a mysterious glowing infinity symbol appears in the sky. It is reported that the Faylan Generators are melting; therefore they cannot be turned off and the Valkyries can retain their Plasma Weapons indefinitely. However, this means the generators are magnifying the stigmatic frequencies generated by the dummy Nova. The glowing light and sensation reminiscent to the 11th Nova Clash soon turns into Black Smoke, which begins to affect the Pandora, Rana being the first. Ouka and the others do not understand the situation, but Franka Porsche deduces the black smoke is an enemy and can attack. When Satellizer is struck down by the smoke, Ouka attacks it, but the smoke dissipates and reforms; therefore attacks are useless. Ouka and the other Valkyries are unaffected by the black smoke, not having real Stigmata, and they receive word from Gengo to destroy the dummy Nova. Some from headquarters are doubtful the Valkyries can do this, but Ouka is adamant they can. Ouka attacks the dummy first, displaying her ability to attack from several different directions and making curved attacks while using Blood Strike, a once thought linear attack. Christine Evora, Tiziana Ferrari, and Franka Porsche follow suit, but the dummy is still active and begins emitting the N1 signal, calling forth real Nova. The Nova's are revealed to be the unknown-Type from the 11th Nova Clash, accompanied by a floating figure above it's head, speculated to be a commander. With the arrival of these enemies, Ouka and the Valkyries are authorized by Gengo to have activated their Plasma Textures. "You have to admit," Ouka spoke up as she enacted his decree, "the more you learn about the human called Gengo Aoi, the more terrifying he becomes." The unknown-Types are able to summon multitudes of saurian-like Nova, displaying the first ever Nova Army in a Nova Clash. One of these footsoldier-like Nova captures Christine and it prepares to eat her shoulder and rib off her arms. Ouka and Tiziana attack to no avail, but Lucy Renault suddenly decapitates the Nova, shortly before advising her Valkyrie comrades to fall back. As she led the retreat, Christine demanded why she listened to Lucy, when they were supposedly more powerful than Pandora's. Ouka responded that she was the Valkyries' leader, so her word was law. She admitted her own discontent over the situation, and vowed that if she didn't learn from Gengo why they were made, she might have lost her mind. Busters Arc Ouka is first seen in an examination chamber, being checked on by Atsuko's scientists. After the examination, she speaks to her fellow Valkyries, and suggests that they all attended the party being held by Chevalier (even she knew it was actually Gengo's doing) in order to have discerned more information of about their current situation. Much later, the Valkyrie leader is later seen escorting Kazuya and the Legendary Pandora in their public outing, along with her platoon leader Su-Na Lee, and her romantic rival, Satellizer L. Bridget. As the crowd around them was in awe of Kazuya's aunts, Ouka said there was something "off" about them. She said their beauty exceeded human imagination, and that they had an air of being supernatural. When Su-Na tried to reassure her by saying she shouldn't regard them like they're gods, Ouka vehemently denied the suggestion. She admitted she was even more annoyed by her grandfather's orders for the outing: guard the Legendary Pandora's, but don't do anything stupid, like she and the others would have just gotten in the way. A moment later, she sees Kazuya ignoring Satellizer, and picks up on her rejection in an instant. She taunted her rival by saying Kazuya was avoiding her, and went so far as to say that the Aoi lad had dumped her, which shocked the Englishwoman to no end. Ouka remarked that Kazuya saw her as nothing more than a pretty doll, whose blonde hair and sexy body gave her an attractive air of mystery. But then, he met someone whom Satellizer could not have possibly equalled, so in her eyes, Kazuya had no more use for her. "Of course that's no problem for me," the Japanese girl replied with a boastful smile, "I can wait given I'm his fiancée." Her rival heatedly retorted that she hadn't been dumped, and was just waiting for Kazuya to tell her what was on his mind. And when Satellizer proclaimed that she had no chance with Kazuya, Ouka became livid. They glared at one another, until Ouka suggested they ask Kazuya personally on the matter. It was then that she felt a firm hand on their shoulder. She turned around, and saw her former teammate, Lucy Renault, who told them not to get in the way, as the time being shared by Kazuya and his aunts was priceless. "You sure got talkative all of a sudden," Ouka remarked with an amused smile, "you kept quiet so much among the Valkyries I began to think you were a mute." Lucy retorted by saying she was avoiding any unnecessary actions, with a foreboding smile that gave both Ouka and Satellizer pause. "I won't get in their way anymore," the Valkyrie leader replied with a deflated expression, and her rival shared her sentiments. As she watched her former teammate return to her sisters, she was silently amazed that Lucy had fooled them so completely during her days as a supposed Valkyrie. A few moments later, she's alerted by a young girl's voice. She turned and saw Cassandra lifting a small girl by the top of her head, which made Ouka grimace in response. Said girl's mother soon came upon the scene, frustrated at how easily her daughter got into trouble. Ouka watched as Emi's mother asked for her child back, yet the Legendary Pandora refused to comply. Cassandra tightened her hold on the child, and even went so far as to lift up the young mother by the throat. Furious, Ouka charged the Legendary Pandora, and Satellizer actually seconded the motion. Unfortunately, Windy May stepped into the path, and sent them both to the ground with a single swipe of her war-hammer. And before she could've regained her footing, the pink-haired legend pleaded with her sister to release them, saying she knew "how painful it was to have her child taken from her." Ouka watched as Cassandra released her hostages, and the terrified child raced into her mother's arms after the ordeal. The Valkyrie came up to the frightened family, and introduced herself as a member of Chevalier, offering to have explained the situation. In lieu of attending the dinner party as planned, the Valkyries are called by Dr. Aoi to be equipped by the new Plasma Form Injection Stigmata, which appear as huge diamond stigmata covering their entire back. Ouka is the first to be equipped, having stepped into a machine, which also equips her with new shoulder pads, chest armor, and armor covering her arms. All four Valkyries are soon equipped and they are given the task to eliminate the Busters once they storm Gengo's base. However, the plans change once two of the Legendary Pandora regress into N3 Nova. Ouka and Christine are sent to the base's pool where Christine battles the transcended Windy May and Ouka intercepts an attack from Teslad, stating the two Pandora are to be eliminated. When Ouka parries Teslad's attack, she and Christine look back confidently at a struggling Rana Linchen, who is recovering from the effects of two powerful Freezing fields. However, Ouka and Christine are underscored by Lucy Renault, who dons her true form with her "Legendary Stigmata." Lucy expresses that Ouka and Christine's fake "Legendary Stigmata" are not enough to defeat her sisters. When Teslad attacks Lucy, the former Valkyrie deploys a Stigmatic barrier before repelling her with a massive shock wave that tore through the ground and pushed back Ouka with its incredible wind force. 13th Nova Clash Seeing the clear difference in strength, Ouka can do nothing but observe the battle between Legendary Pandora. When Rana requests that the Valkyries turn over their upgraded Stigmata to her, Ouka reluctantly orders Christine to do so. After Rana is equipped and begins to overpower Windy May, Ouka is encouraged, but quickly horrified when Rana starts to lose herself to the Stigmatic will. Eventually, Kazuya Aoi arrives at the pool with their other comrades and he snaps Rana out of her trance. Ouka and the others continue to watch in awe at the arrival of Arcadia Aoi, who defeats Windy May and Teslad, ending the 13th Nova Clash. Exit Revenant Arc Ouka along with the rest of the members of Platoon 13 are summoned by Yu-Mi Kim and warns them that Chevalier has targeted West Genetics. She is next seen with her fellow Valkyries discussing that Chevalier's going up against Gengo. Abilities Overview *Despite her age, Ouka is the most experienced and skilled member of the Valkyries. *Like her fellow Valkyries, Ouka is equipped with a Valkyrie Scud, which acts as a parachute as well as a personal gravity manipulator. *When in close proximity to a Faylan Generator, Ouka's abilities are increased by a factor of five. *When empowered by Injection Stigmata: Plasma Form, Ouka is capable of crossing blades with Legendary Pandora Teslad. Plasma Weapon *Ouka's weapon takes the form of a large blade with a handle and grip near the base of the blade. It bears a resemblance to Cassandra's Volt Weapon. Valkyrie Abilities *Unique to Ouka, she possesses a improved version of the Tachyon Accel, aptly named: Octuple Tachyon. However, unlike it's lesser counterpart, it needs to be charged before she can employ it. As a result she acts as the "finisher" of the group. When Ouka prepares the launch her "Octuple Tachyon" she remains static for a short time. Upon its complete charge, her Plasma Weapons' front blade unsheathes to a lengthy amount and allows Ouka to build up enough force in her forward inertia to completely decimate the Type-S replicate. Shortly after, the blade re-sheaths under the adage of "time out." She refers to her finishing move as "Tachyon Strike" 'or '"Blood Strike", a reference to her late cousin's special attack. Relationships Family Orie Aoi Oka's aunt and the mother to her beloved cousins. Their relationship has never been elaborated on due to Orie's death, it is unknown if Ouka was born at the time of her aunt's death. Gengo Aoi Gengo is the father of her uncle by marriage, Ryuuichi, though she calls and treats him like her grandfather. She believes both families are subject to Gengo's will and loyally follows his decisions as a result. Kazuha Aoi She is Kazuha's cousin, whom she refers to as "Onee-chan" (older sister). She claims that Kazuha told her in her childhood that if anything befell her, that as Kazuya's fiancée, it was her duty to watch over him. Ouka states that the reason she volunteered for the Valkyries was in order to carry on Kazuha's will. Kazuya Aoi She is Kazuya's cousin, though she refers to him as "Onii-sama" (older brother). She is also his fiancée, though her groom is notably reluctant on the issue. She seems to have a genuine love for Kazuya. Rivals Satellizer L. Bridget Ouka showed a noticeable antagonism toward Satella as a Pandora, but that antagonism became personal when she learned Kazuya was her partner and lover. She later showed a slight racial bias when she railed against her and said Japanese men were supposed to like women with black hair. Despite this, Ouka did not hesitate to leap to Satellizer's defense when she was injured during the joint-training exercise. Rana Linchen Ouka has an antagonistic relationship with Rana due to her claiming to be Kazuya's "soul mate" and sees the relationship triangle between them and Satella as obscene. Trivia *Ouka's nationality and Valkyrie alias originate from the Japanese auto-mobile manufacturer Honda. *Ouka is the second character whose name is written in full Kanji, the first being Kyoichi Minase. *Ouka was the very first Valkyrie candidate and the first to complete her training. Category:Character Category:Valkyrie Category:Platoon 13 Category:Female